For God's Sake!
by AkanoAki
Summary: It all started with the letter. In which Ichigo is in denial, Toushiro is clueless, Byakuya is weird, Shinji is a pervert, and Renji is the only normal one. All was peaceful, until a certain icy captain and co. received a mission to protect the students of a magic school and bring the criminal, Tom Riddle, to justice! Hogwarts never saw them coming. Warning: slash, T for language
1. The Mission

**Summary:** It all started with the letter. In which Ichigo is in denial, Toushiro is clueless, Byakuya is weird, Shinji is a pervert, and Renji is the only normal one. All was peaceful, until a certain icy captain and co. received a mission to protect the students of a magic school and bring the criminal, Tom Riddle, to justice! Hogwarts never saw them coming.

**Pairings:** All pairings go, main: IchiHitsu (warning: slash)

* * *

A long sigh escaped the lips of Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the Tenth Division. His hand was beginning to cramp up from the long periods of signing paperwork, but he ignored it in favor of finishing his and Matsumoto's work early. Briefly pausing, Toushiro thought back to the end of the Winter War. After Aizen's defeat, Ichimaru Gin was reassigned as Captain of the Third Division after being revealed to being a double spy. The banishment of Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Tsukabishi Tessai, and the Vizards was lifted. Several Arrancars had defected halfway through the war and were placed under the protection of the newly created Fourteenth Division, led by the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo.

The familiar sound of wings interrupted his thoughts. Glancing to his left, Toushiro lifted a finger on which the Hell Butterfly landed on. From it came the voice of the Soutaichou.

"You have been summoned to a Captain's meeting."

Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed. The War had just ended and the rebuilding of Soul Society had been discussed just the day before. Why was the Soutaichou holding another meeting?

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro called out.

"Yes, taichou?" came a voice from the couch. Matsumoto was laying on his couch while reading a magazine from the Living World.

A vein threatened to pop on his forehead as Toushiro fought to keep control of his anger.

"Complete your paperwork," he ordered. "I have to attend a meeting."

"Ehhh?" she pouted. "But paperwork is so boring!"

His right eye twitched.

* * *

"And now the Captains' Meeting shall commence!"

A brief glance had Toushiro mentally nodding in approvement. After the war, Gotei 13 (now 14) had made it foremost important to fill in all Captain's seats. Ichimaru Gin was reassigned to the Third Division. Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei were assigned to the Fifth and Ninth Divisions respectively. Not only had they filled in all vacant spaces, but they also created a new division made especially for Arrancars and such, and the Captain of the Fourteenth Division was no other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"As most of you may know," Yamamoto began, "there was an incident that occurred nearly fourteen years ago. The massacre of many humans was caused by the excessive usage of the Killing Curse. The criminal who led this purge is a human named Tom Riddle, who calls himself Voldemort."

Most of the older captains nodded, while some of the new ones looked confused. Toushiro grimaced; the amount of souls that had to be purified was not to be underestimated.

"The criminal was thought to be dead by the wizard society–"

"Woah, woah," Ichigo interrupted, "Did you just say _wizards_?"

Yamamoto looked vaguely annoyed, "Yes. The magic society flourishes in parts of Europe, Asia–"

"How come I didn't know that? How come the humans didn't find out yet?" Ichigo cut in once more.

Byakuya glanced at him, "The wizards isolated themselves and hid their existence from the non-magical humans, whom they call Muggles."

"Oh," Ichigo blinked.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Riddle was thought to be dead after he killed James and Lily Potter and attempted to kill their son, Harry Potter. However, the Killing Curse backfired, and instead of killing the infant, and Riddle was destroyed. The entire wizarding world believed Riddle to be dead, but that is where one of the problems lie."

"If Tom Riddle had died that night," Unohana explained to the confused Ichigo, Shinji, and Kensei. "His soul would have been left behind even after his body was destroyed. He would have either turned into a Hollow or one of our shinigami would have sent him to Hell. Either way, his reiatsu would have disappeared."

"But that guy's reiatsu didn' completely disappear? Are ya sayin' that there's still traces of it left over or somethin'?" Shinji asked.

"Exactly," Ukitake nodded. "With that, we can confirm that Tom Riddle is still alive."

"If that were the only case, then we could just dispatch a shinigami to take care of that problem," Kyoraku drawled lazily. "Unfortunately, Riddle-kun seems to have committed a grave crime."

"Tom Riddle split his soul into eight fragments, one being his own," Soutaichou stated.

"A method to avoid death," Kurotsuchi cackled. "How interesting."

Toushiro shifted uncomfortably as he stood right next to the Twelfth Division Captain.

"Not only that, but he seemed to have made an appearance in the magic school, Hogwarts, three years ago. Save for a few, neither the students nor the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom are aware of this fact," Soi Fon said.

"Therefore, I shall assign a mission to protect the students of Hogwarts, and in extension, to capture the criminal known as Tom Riddle. Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, will you accept this mission?"

Toushiro stepped up and declared, "I will accept the mission, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

Yamamoto nodded. "You may choose up to four other persons, preferably captains, to go along with you on the mission."

Toushiro's eyes widened. A mission that required up to five Captains was almost unheard of.

"Are there any volunteers?"

Ichigo raised his hand and grinned, "Going to a magic school seems way too good of a chance to let go. I'll go."

Kenpachi leered, "If Ichigo is going, then I'm go–"

"Lemme go too. A magic school sounds interestin'," Shinji quickly intervened.

"I'll go–" Kenpachi tried again.

This time it was Byakuya who interrupted. "I volunteer Abarai-fukutaichou and myself."

Yamamoto nodded, "Then that is five people. You should receive your letter from the school in a week. Meeting adjourned!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**OMAKE **(written by Autumn)

**Fight Me**

"wtf i wanted to go fight me byakuya fight me right here right now" kenpachi frowned and stomped his feet

"no dont touch me dont breathe my air i dont associate with peasants begone" byakuya stuck his nose up in the air and swaggered off into the sunset

"where did the sunset come from what the heck" toushiro blinked.

"sOOoooOooOooOooOoOoooOOoO KAWAII~~~~" shinji squealed like the girl he secretly his and took secret pics of the 10th division captain

* * *

A/N:

**Red-**

Helllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooo there people

Some of you may know us as the authors of As a Girl (one piece fic)

Although we should be working on the new chapter for AaG, AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

sorry

so this plot bunny latched itself onto my brain and refused to let go and autumn said something about wanting to help! (omg!11!1!)

so yeah

ummm

idk what to put here tbh lmao

omakes (how do you pronounce it oh-mah-ke or o-make?) will most likely be written by autumn that explains its idiocy :') (autumn: wow u wanna go or sum)

**Autumn-**

Yo, waddup :-) Autumn here ayyyy (except it's spring/summer awks)

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter lol I swear it'll get funnier (we're funny ppl ok) (well at least I am idk about red)

we'll be referring to the characters by their first names btw just so you know (for future reference) (and if u dont know the first names of bleach characters idk what ur doing here) (but its ok bc i will still love u) (red: idiot) (autumn: fight me) (red: spider remember) (autumn: ill kill u geT OFF MY A/N BEGONE PEASANT)


	2. Into the Magical World

As soon as he reached his desk, Toushiro sat himself down on his comfy chair and proceeded to slam him head onto his desk.

"Why," BANG, "did," BANG, "I," BANG, "have," BANG, "to," BANG, "be," BANG, "the," BANG, "one," BANG, "assigned," BANG, "to," BANG, "this," BANG, "stupid," BANG, "mission?!" BANG.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed in a worried tone, "Are you okay?!"

Toushiro looked up at his vice captain. "Perfectly fine," he said sarcastically.

"Oh," she blinked. "Okay then. Anyways, I heard about your mission to the Living World! Something about wizards?"

Toushiro nodded, "That reminds me… Matsumoto, you will be taking charge of the Tenth Division while I am gone. Don't be irresponsible, and do all of your paperwork. Understood?"

His vice captain pouted but nodded.

Toushiro rubbed his forehead. _I have a bad feeling about this mission._

* * *

The five of them had agreed to meet at Ichigo's house, and Toushiro was the first to arrive. He jumped up to Ichigo's room and knocked on the window, causing Ichigo to wake up from the sound.

Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo went over to the window and opened it for the smaller captain.

He yawned, "Why are you here so early?"

Toushiro stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Did you forget about the mission?"

Ichigo blinked.

Toushiro sighed and slapped his forehead. Of course Kurosaki Ichigo would forget about the mission, even after offering his home as a meeting place.

"Oh yeah! The one with the magic and a potter and mold!" Ichigo hit his palm with the bottom of his fist in realization.

Shaking his head, Toushiro looked around the surprisingly neat room.

"Do you live alone?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I live alone. Moved out a year ago after I graduated high school into this apartment. The old man knows that I have a long term mission, so he won't be bothering me for a while."

Toushiro nodded.

"Well, you can do what you want to, but I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when the rest get here," Ichigo yawned as he crawled back into the comfort of his warm bed.

"...Are you serious, Kurosaki?" Toushiro deadpanned.

"What?" Ichigo mumbled. "You wanna join?"

Toushiro's eyes widened and he stared at the Fourteenth Division's captain with a disbelieving look. "What the hell did you just say?"

"..."

The orange haired male had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

"Oi!"

Harsh knocking woke the two captains up from their slumber. Toushiro had fallen asleep on a chair and nearly fell off.

"Ichigo! You there?!"

It was Renji's voice. Ichigo groaned as he forced himself out of his bed.

"I'm coming! Sheesh," Ichigo grumbled. "Some people are trying to sleep."

Toushiro looked around. Three hours had passed since he first arrived.

"Yo, Renji, Byakuya," Ichigo's voice resounded from outside the door. "Toushiro is already here."

The two members of the Sixth Division entered Ichigo's room.

_Abarai and Kuchiki are here. All that's left is Hirako, huh._

"Ah," Ichigo said, breaking the silence. "What time did we agree to meet up?"

"Ten in the morning," Renji replied.

"Really?" Ichigo turned to Toushiro with a scowl etched on his face. "Toushiro, you came way too early!"

Toushiro returned the scowl, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And besides, the earlier we gather, the better. That way, we can buy our supplies and have more time to learn _three years worth of magic_."

* * *

It was currently 11:10 in the late morning.

Ichigo groaned, "Where is Shinji?"

"Hell if I know," Renji's voice came out muffled as his face was buried in his arms.

"He's over an hour late," Toushiro deadpanned.

"When he comes, I'll beat him," Ichigo declared.

"... Should we just leave him?" Byakuya mused.

Toushiro was seriously contemplating on doing what Kuchiki-taichou suggested. He was, however, interrupted by loud bangs on Ichigo's window.

"Shinji?" Ichigo peered out of his window. Hirako Shinji stood under with rocks in one hand and grocery bags in the other. The blond grinned, "Yo."

"Why the hell are you so late?" Ichigo scowled as he watched Shinji enter his room through his bedroom window.

Shinji sniffed indignantly as he sat down, "I bought food an' this is the thanks I get?"

"Anyways," Toushiro cut in before Ichigo would say something stupid, "since we're all here now, lettuce commence."

The other four stared at the young captain, refusing to believe that those words came out of his mouth.

"What?" Toushiro snarled at them.

Shinji paused before answering, "Ain't nothin' ta worry your pretty lil' head 'bout."

* * *

"First stop is Urahara's," Toushiro told them.

"Geta-boshi's place?" Ichigo asked. "Why?"

"He is providing us with modified gigais," Toushiro explained. "It is the closest a gigai can get to our soul. It has enhanced senses and is similar to how the captains and vice captains are when under the limit."

* * *

Toushiro experimented with the gigai's body. Closing his hand into a fist, he came to the conclusion that the gigai was surprisingly comfortable. He faced the mirror and straightened the collar of his navy blue golf shirt and rolled up a bit of his black jeans.

Coming out of the changing room, Toushiro noted that the others looked relatively content with their gigais as well. Kurosaki was wearing a tight, light blue shirt with the number 15 in white along with worn out jeans. Abarai was wearing a white T-shirt with the words "Red Pineapple" on them along with dark blue jeans. Kuchiki was wearing a pristine white dress shirt along with black slacks. Hirako was wearing a long sleeved orange dress shirt tucked in grey jeans along with a newsboy hat.

"Each of your gigais have the symbol of your division tattooed on it," Urahara said with a flick of his wrist, closing his fan. "Hitsugaya-taichou should have it on his right hip bone, Kurosaki-san should have it on his right chest, Abarai-kun should have it on his left shoulder blade, Kuchiki-taichou should have it on his left collarbone, and Hirako-san should have it on his tongue."

Toushiro nodded at the blond. "I am grateful for your providing of the gigais."

"It was no problem," Urahara said cheerfully. "Off you go now!"

Nobody questioned why Shinji's tattoo was on his tongue while everyone else had it on their upper body.

* * *

Shinji let out a low whistle, "This place looks mighty fine, don't it?"

Toushiro rolled his eyes and pushed open the door.

"Is anyone here?" Ichigo called out.

"Ah, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" the bartender smiled.

The wizards in the pub stared at the odd group. One teen had orange hair that was brighter than the Weasleys'. Another had actual red hair and tattoos all over his body. A boy who looked around the age of eight had impossibly pure white hair and turquoise eyes. The final two seemed normal enough, except for the fact that the blond had an creepy Cheshire cat grin and the other had white clip like things in his hair.

Byakuya stepped forward, "Do you know the way to… Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, you go out in the back and there should be a brick wall," he explained. "You just have to tap a few bricks in order to open it. Would you like me to..?"

"Your help will be much appreciated," Toushiro nodded his head.

* * *

This time it was Ichigo who let out a low whistle, "Damn."

Everywhere Toushiro looked was full of colorfully dressed wizards and witches. Apparently, they couldn't dress to save their lives. He noticed Hirako cringing out of the corner of his eye and slightly smirked.

"Okay, first things first," Toushiro began, "we'll split and buy the supplies. We all got the same letter, so buy five people's worth of the required material. We'll buy the wands and robes last."

"Where should we meet up?" Renji asked.

"Look for the wand shop," Toushiro told the group. "We all need to choose our own wands, so it makes sense to meet up there. Be there in no later than an hour."

"But first, we must get the money out of the bank," Byakuya pointed out. "After that, Hitsugaya-taicho and I will take care of the textbooks."

"I'll get the cauldrons and stuff for the classes with Ichigo, I guess," Renji said, looking at Ichigo. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Ichigo said, though he felt a little disappointed he couldn't go with Toushiro, for some odd reason.

Shinji stared into the sky, "I guess I'll get the gloves an' trunks or whatever, just in case, ya know?"

"Oh, yes. Heaven _forbid_ we prick ourselves during the class called herbology. Thank you, Hirako-taicho, for your considerate thoughts," Byakuya deadpanned, seeming completely serious.

Renji and Ichigo stared at him in disbelief while Shinji, though shocked, grinned, "You're most welcome, kohai-kun."

Byakuya's eye visibly twitched, and Toushiro just slapped his forehead and shook his head.

* * *

"Everyone understand the conversions for wizard money?" Toushiro asked.

"Uhh, I guess," Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go. An hour, right?"

Toushiro nodded. "At Ollivanders."

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou," Toushiro called out, "the bookstore is that way."

Byakuya did not reply but turned 180 degrees.

* * *

"Goddammit, Renji!" Ichigo yelled as the cauldron was dropped on his foot.

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

"Hmmm," Shinji bounced on the balls of his feet. "Where ta buy trunks…"

* * *

"Did everyone buy what we need?" Toushiro asked, his eyes swiftly scanning over the bought material.

"Yes, Toshi-chan," Shinji singsonged.

Toushiro sighed once more and put his hand over his face. "Pray tell, where are Kurosaki-taichou and Abarai-fukutaichou?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Ichigo's voice reached them. Several wizards stared at them.

"Okay, let's get our wands," Toushiro tilted his head towards the worn down shop. The group walked towards the shop, and it was Renji who approached the shop first.

Cautiously opening the door, Renji peered in before walking inside, "Anyone here?"

The shop looked empty, but all five knew it was not.

"Hello, here for wands, I assume?" a voice came from behind them. Ichigo and Renji jolted in surprise. When did he get there?

"Who's going first? Wand arm please."

What the hell is a wand arm? Byakuya stepped forward, holding out his right arm. A measuring tape suddenly flew out and started to measure anything measurable. The old man then thrusted a wand towards Byakuya, who hesitantly took it.

"Well?" Ollivander said impatiently. "Give it a wave."

Feeling ridiculous, the noble gave a small wave and cause a table to flip over and a shelf to be knocked over.

"Not that one, huh," he mumbled, not appearing to be bothered by the damage. After half a dozen more wands, Ollivander handed Byakuya a dark colored wand with a single pink petal at the handle.

"Ebony with unicorn core, twelve and a half inches, hard," Ollivander said proudly.

As soon as he took hold of the wand, Byakuya felt Senbonzakura agree with the wand. Waving it, a flurry of cherry blossoms appeared and fell to the ground. The wand cost 7 galleons.

Renji was next, and after sixteen tries, he finally found the right wand. A brief image of a baboon and snake appeared.

"Ebony with chimaera core, fourteen inches, quite flexible," the old man had stated.

Shinji lightly stepped forward. His took relatively short compared to the others. After five tries, he received a wand made of hazel wood with a sphinx core that was eleven and a half inches and "hard" which made Shinji wiggle his eyebrows at Ichigo. After waving it, a sphinx like woman appeared with a few places covered in bone.

After Shinji was Toushiro. After ten tries, he felt Hyourinmaru hum in approval at a wand made of pear and a dragon core. It was thirteen and three quarters inches and was unbending. When he waved the wand, a large ice dragon flew across the store.

Finally, it was Ichigo's turn. Because he had not two, but three beings in his head, getting the right wand was difficult as Hichigo kept rejecting all of the wands. After the fifteenth try, he was presented with a new wand.

"Pear with thestral core, thirteen and a half inches, unbending," Ollivander stated. "Give it a try."

Waving the wand, Ichigo immediately knew it was right. An image of a moon was conjured.

"In total, that will be 36 galleons. Have a nice day!" Ollivander said cheerfully.

* * *

After leaving the wand shop, the five shinigami were walking toward the Leaky Cauldron. They booked two rooms to stay in until the first semester of Hogwarts began.

Entering the first room, they all sat down and began to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"There's no way I'm sleeping in the same room as him," Ichigo stated firmly, pointing to Shinji.

"Ouch, Ichigo," Shinji said mockingly. "Must ya wound me so?"

"I refuse to be in the same room as Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya commented.

Toushiro stared at the three and then at Renji. "Maybe we should have booked five rooms."

Renji sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll room with Kuchiki-taichou since we have shared a room together before."

"I'll take Kurosaki-taichou and Hirako-taichou then, I guess," Toushiro sighed.

"You make us sound like dogs or something," Ichigo deadpanned.

Shinji waggled his eyebrows, "Which kinda take?"

Toushiro blinked in confusion as Ichigo slammed Shinji's head onto the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" Renji shouted. "The room ain't ours so don't destroy it!"

"For the next two months, we will be learning and practicing magic that was taught in the students' first, second, and third years since we are going as fourth years," Toushiro declared.

"On the subject of years," Ichigo mused, "All of us could pass for seventh years except for you. Toushiro could pass as a first year or younger, right? So why are we going as fourth years?"

A vein threatened to pop on Toushiro's forehead. He barked, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki! And the reason why we're going as fourth years is because Harry Potter is in his fourth year and the chances of Riddle popping up is higher around him. Understood?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Now start reading!"

They stared at the intimidating stack of books and gulped.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**School**

"wow wtf i thought i would be done with school after the academy wow u literally suck shiro-chan" renji stared at the books sadly

"stfu at least u didnt have to endure this for 12 yrs im literally sobbing rn wtf i thought i was done with school after i graduated :(" ichigo sniffled

"wow u peasants are wimps begone" byakuya fabulously flipped his hair

"byakuya-senpai notice me pls!" shinji cried out and reached for byakuya

"pls" toushiro sighed

* * *

**A/N:**

**Red-**

autumn is high when she writes the omakes that's why they're always like this i swear (autumn: ok excuse u i write the omake when im sick of writing and need to vent out my frustrations somewhere begone peasant)

wow this chapter was a pain in the shit (autumn: w0w language) to write gosh why is shopping so complicated this is why i don't leave the house (autumn: wow i love shopping pls) (red: go away you female)

so i know that half of the cores used aren't actually used but since this is fanfiction canon facts can suck my- (autumn: O)

**Autumn-**

yo yo yo waddup :-) literally dont even know what was going on with poor toushiro in that first part hahahahaha (it was red who wrote that part i just sat here and judged a lot)

actually idrk what was going on in this chapter /shot

or the omake but i wrote it so idk

red is a peasant and needs to leave (jk ily red xoxo) (red: umMmMMmMM exCuSE meEEe?) (autumn: bye)

ps my new favorite word is begone if u couldn't tell


	3. Quidditch and Stuff

_**Time skip to two months later**_

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M FINALLY DONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ichigo groaned and fell back onto the floor.

"How did you finish already?! How could I lose to Ichigo?!" Renji gaped at the orange-haired male.

"You're all idiots." Byakuya deadpanned.

"Ah, but ya know you love us." Shinji grinned.

"That is questionable."

"Is everyone finally finished with the material?" Toushiro demanded with his hands on his hips.

"Ahhhhh!" Shinji glomped on him, "So cute!"

"GET OFF ME!"

* * *

Byakuya looked at the poster that he had ripped off the bulletin board down at the pub. He brought it back upstairs and presented it to Toushiro. Ichigo peered over the white-haired captain's shoulder.

"Quidditch Match: Bulgaria vs. Ireland," Ichigo read aloud.

Renji looked over from where he was reading his last book, one about potions. "Quidditch? That sport where they fly on brooms?"

Toushiro titled his head as he frowned. Why would these mortals play a sport with a household appliance?

"Are we goin'?" Shinji inquired.

"It will help us fit in and see first hand what the wizards are like," Byakuya said slowly.

"Then it's decided," Toushiro declared. "I'll ask where it's taking place."

Shinji peered outside the door to make sure Toushiro was out of the hearing range.

"Okay," the blond started, looking serious, "We hafta come up with a plan."

"A plan for what?" Ichigo asked boredly from the floor.

"A plan ta protect Toshi-chan's virtue!" Shinji said dramatically.

They all stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"What?" he huffed back. "Ya all saw how cute he is! All 'em students will try ta jump him when they see how cute he really is!"

Ichigo sat up to stare at the blond for a moment before lying back down and putting a hand over his eyes. "You're an idiot. I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I take offense to that, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hitsugaya-taichou is perfectly able to take care of himself," Renji pointed out logically.

Shinji scowled, "I hate all o' ya."

Just then, the door opened. Toushiro stared at them for a second before saying, "The bartender has been kind enough to provide us with a portkey to the arena. It's in a week, so make sure that you have finished all of your studying by then."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. Only Renji had not finished, but he was on his last book.

"Oh, and before I forget," Toushiro said, "We haven't bought our robes yet. We don't want to stand out in "muggle clothing" at the match so we'll buy them tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Toushiro," Ichigo mumbled absentmindedly.

"Something's going to go wrong," Toushiro muttered to himself.

Renji blinked. What could possibly go wrong at the match?

* * *

"Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions" is what the store read.

"This is the place, right?" Ichigo asked, peering around.

Toushiro nodded and pushed the door open.

"Hogwarts students?" a woman asked.

"Yes," Toushiro replied. "We are in need of the uniform as well as dress robes."

The woman ushered Toushiro to a chair.

"Are you a first year? You're awfully small, smaller than the first years!" the woman chattered without waiting for a reply. Toushiro's eyebrow twitched.

"No, we are all entering our fourth year."

"Fourth year?" the woman exclaimed, nearly pricking Toushiro's left arm with the needle.

"Yes, fourth year," Toushiro replied, repressing the urge the roll his eyes.

* * *

"We put our hands on this… boot," Byakuya said looking in disgust.

"Basically," Amos Diggory grinned, oblivious to the noble's disdain.

Internally sighing, Toushiro nodded curtly and thanked the man for providing them with a portkey.

He glanced at the painfully out of shape wizards who were huffing at the trip to the portkey. They obviously relied on magic for every single thing.

"Where are Kurosaki and Abarai?" Toushiro asked Shinji, who shrugged.

"They were right behind me," he said, brushing dust off of his black slacks. "They might've gotten lost or somethin'."

Toushiro groaned and slapped his forehead.

"What time did you say the portkey would take us to the arena?" Byakuya inquired.

"In about ten minutes," Mr. Diggory replied.

"If they don't come in that time, we'll just leave them," Toushiro decided.

"How cold," Shinji snickered at his own joke, causing Toushiro to jab his ribs with his fingers. Shinji jolted and rubbed his side.

"Dammit, Renji! I told you it was the right turn, not the left!" a voice shouted.

"You're the one that said left, stupid strawberry!" another yelled back.

"What did you call me, pineapple?!"

"Enough of your childish antics, Kurosaki, Abarai!" Toushiro barked. The wizards jerked at the commanding voice and wondered how a child who looked younger than the first years could have such a tone.

"You're late," Byakuya said monotonously.

"We took the wrong turn," Ichigo laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What turn?" one of the wizards, Arthur Weasley, asked, seeming confused. "There were no turns."

Ichigo and Renji froze. "It was a straight, one way passage," Arthur continued.

Toushiro's eye twitched as he hit Ichigo and Renji upside their heads.

"Ouch!" Ichigo grumbled. "You hit too hard for your size."

"What was that?" Toushiro asked innocently, eyes gleaming with numerous death promises. Ichigo and Renji could see just how many ways Toushiro could come up with to plan their deaths discreetly without anyone noticing a thing.

"Nothing," Renji stammered, hitting Ichigo in the stomach, causing the orange-haired teen to double over.

"Idiots," Byakuya deadpanned. The wizards stared at them as if they were crazy.

"Harry," Ron whispered. "You reckon they're mad?"

"They're probably just a little tired, I suppose," Harry whispered back, eyeing the five shinigami with a questioning look.

"We're completely normal, I swear," Shinji said to the wizards with his hands up in the universal surrendering sign.

"Correction: Hitsugaya-taichou and I are normal," Byakuya intervered. "You three are not."

"Ya wound me, Bya-kun," Shinji said dramatically, clutching at his chest. Byakuya kicked him in the shin for the nickname.

"Tie-chow?" Ron butchered the Japanese title. Toushiro and Byakuya flinched while Ichigo, Renji, and Shinji snickered at the red-head's attempt to say the Japanese word.

"What's a tie-chow?" Hermione asked.

"Taichou," Byakuya corrected, "and it's nothing someone like you needs to know about."

"Wow, so sassy," Shinji snickered.

Hermione looked offended and huffed.

"I really like," Ichigo said randomly, "sandwiches."

"Same here," Shinji had a serious look on his face. "Especially the sandwiches your sister makes."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Toushiro burst out in anger.

Renji rubbed his forehead. "Let's just leave them to their stupidity, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro groaned. Why was he always always with the idiots?

* * *

"This is the tent you will stay in," Arthur Weasley said. On the outside, it was a puny little thing. When they walked in, however, it became the size of a house with plenty enough room for all of them to fit.

"And before we forget," he said, "your names are…?"

"From where we are from," Byakuya replied coolly, "it is only polite to introduce yourself first."

Ron bristled, but Arthur laughed nervously. "Excuse my manners–I am Arthur Weasley. These are my sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ron. This is my daughter, Ginny. And these are my son, Ron's, friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Harry braced himself for the stares at his scar or for the gasps.

None of those came.

The white-haired boy stepped forward. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, or as you westerners would do it, Toushiro Hitsugaya. I would be preferred to be called Hitsugaya."

"Hit-soo-gay-ah?" Ron butchered AGAIN.

Ichigo snickered as a tick appeared on Toushiro's cheek. "Hitsugaya."

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki," the graceful man introduced monotonously.

"I'm Shinji Hirako," the blond with a newsboy cap drawled boredly.

"Renji Abarai," said the red (actual red) haired male with tattoos all over his body.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," the orange haired teen said, "You can call me Ichigo."

Ron blinked at all of the oriental names. They all seemed impossible to pronounce.

"Are you new to Hogwarts?" Percy Weasley asked. "You four seem awfully old to be a first year."

Ichigo nudged Toushiro as the prefect did not include Toushiro in "you four."

"We are transfers from Shin'ou Academy in Japan," Toushiro said coldly. "All _five_ of us are entering our fourth year."

"You're a fourth year? Blimey, you don't even look old enough to be a first year!" Ron gaped. "Is it the height?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped. "That is extremely rude!"

Ichigo was doubling over in laughter at the insult. The temperature in the tent dropped drastically, and Ichigo blanched. Toushiro looked indifferent as the inhabitants could see their breaths.

"Bloody hell," Ron complained, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's summer and I can see my breath," Harry breathed out.

Ichigo clasped a hand on Toushiro's shoulder, and the temperature rose back to normal.

"Well," Hermione broke the silence, "it's nice to meet you."

* * *

Toushiro watched indifferently as the wizards focused on the match in front of them. He suppressed a yawn; he could not see how the wizards enjoyed watching such a predictable game. The snitch was extremely easy to detect. He leaned back and watched the snitch "zip" by the wizards with a bored look.

A burst of cheers jolted Toushiro out of his thoughts. Ireland had won, but Krum had caught the snitch. The twins had collected their money from winning the bet.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Something was going to happen.

_**Ya feel that too, Aibou? **_

_Yeah_, Ichigo replied back. He'd have to tell the others.

* * *

Ichigo was on watch. As he checked around the tents, he heard cruel laughter and a few screams. Ichigo rushed over to where the sound was coming from.

There he saw a couple of wizards clothed in dark robes and each a mask using magic to hold a couple of muggles up. The wizards continued to flip them over, and the sight of the children being played with made his blood boil.

"Death Eaters!" a shrill scream rang throughout the night. The effect was immediate; dozens of families rushed out of their tents to get to safety.

"Granger, they're after Muggles. Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around," Draco Malfoy taunted, "they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled back.

Draco sneered, "Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

Ron clenched his fists and was about to charge when Renji got in between the children.

"Enough is enough," Byakuya said, looking down at them. "What is most important is your safety."

The trio nodded and began to run, following Renji and Byakuya. That was when Harry realized that his wand was missing. He voiced his finding aloud, and Renji groaned.

"God damn Murphy's Law!"

* * *

Toushiro and Shinji watched as they saw a green skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth forming in the sky.

"Is that..?" Shinji asked. Toushiro nodded in confirmation.

"Abarai and Kuchiki-taichou should have gone after the three," Toushiro said. "I have no idea where Kurosaki is."

Shinji sighed, "Knowin' that idiot, he probably went after the Death Eaters. He should know better'n ta go off on his own."

Toushiro found himself silently agreeing with the Fifth Division Captain.

"I'll go look for him," Toushiro said.

* * *

By the time Toushiro found Ichigo (which wasn't all that hard, considering the screams of agony), Ichigo had finished dealing with the Death Eaters. Toushiro internally groaned but was thankful for the fact that Ichigo did not do anything overly stupid.

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro growled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

_Ah shit_, Ichigo thought as he turned around.

"Do you have any idea on what you did?" Toushiro waved his arm around at the Death Eaters and the petrified Muggle family. He looked like he was attempting to fly.

Ichigo scratched his cheek with a finger, "I beat up the bad wizards because they were picking on the humans..?"

"No!" Toushiro slapped Ichigo's head and proceeded to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. "You just gave me more paperwork, you boke!"

"Is that seriously what you're worried about right now?" Ichigo gasped in pain.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**OMAKE **

**The Most Fabulous**

"wow kurosaki ichigo pls u can beat them up in a more fabulous way can u not" byakuya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he was so done with the unfabulous lot he was forced to travel with

"well byakuya im more fabulous than u will ever be so idk why ur complaining about strawberry here being unfabulous," toushiro scoffed

"wow guys pls lettuce all be friends and bake rainbow cupcakes" renji giggled

"renji pls ur the most unfabulous person here ok" shinji checked his nails out fabulously

"no dats ichigo"

"wow guys im sry im not fabulous senpais pls teach me ur ways" ichigo cried

"first u become me second u realize u cant third u cry" byakuya said and rode off into the sunset

* * *

**A/N:**

**Red-**

Autumn is drunk everything we type a chapter together (autumn: ok we're gonna fight)

my life is so eventful

i am being taken to six flags against my will and soul i don't go outside i hate nature i hate the sun somEONE SAVE ME (Autumn: have fun~~~~~~~) (red: go have sexual intercourse with yourself lmao :^) ) (autumn: #r00d)

**Autumn-**

hi. haha just imagine ron trying to say "taicho" im crying

and then byakuya getting in hermione's face about asking questions lul

guys there was a spider on my desk and i was on the floor curled up into a ball and i was on the phone with my friend bc i needed emotional support and my sister was like "wow pls i have never seen u run so fast" and i was literally crying and she had the kill the spider for me sobs she's so brave such a brave little girl toushiro bless her soul sobs (red: are you traumatized?) (autumn: yeS KICKING AND SCREAMING)

**Red-**

I just realized we never put a disclaimer so

Bleach and Harry Potter do not belong to us *heart* *heart* *heart*

AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES I LOVE YOU GUYS


	4. Platform 9 and 34

"Where the hell is it?!" Ichigo exploded.

The five shinigami were at King's Cross Station. In one hand, Toushiro held the ticket that clearly had on it "Platform 9 ¾."

"Think about it logically. If it's 9 ¾, then it should be in between stations 9 and 10, no?" Renji pointed out.

"Normally yes, but we already checked and the only thing there was a wall…" Toushiro trailed off, looking back at the ticket.

"They wouldn' 'ave," Shinji said, catching on.

"What?" Ichigo demanded, confused. He leaned against the wall, and his body fell through it. The remaining four stared at the space where the Fourteenth Division Captain should have been.

"They did," Byakuya replied offhandedly.

"Wizards are so weird," Ichigo stated as he saw his friends enter. "Did you bring my trolley?"

Renji grunted and pushed Ichigo's trolley towards him. "Next time, take it with you."

"There's going to be a next time?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"Hopefully no," Toushiro said as he took in the sight of the platform.

"Where to, sir?" Ichigo asked mockingly. Toushiro scowled and punched the strawberry in the stomach.

Draco Malfoy jerked as the compartment door slammed open. A graceful man with oriental features scanned the compartment he was in and slightly frowned as it was full.

Byakuya closed the door and turned around. "It's full."

Ichigo groaned, "Couldn't we just have sat on the top of the train or something?"

Yet another slap on the head was delivered. "We're supposed to fit in, idiot!"

Toushiro sighed as he opened yet another compartment door. "May we sit here?"

"Uhh, sure," a voice replied nervously. "Uhh, jeez, ummm.."

Toushiro thanked him and motioned for the other four to follow him. The round faced boy scootched over to make room.

"M-my name is N-Neville. Neville Longbottom," he introduced himself shyly.

Ichigo, Shinji, and Renji silently snickered at the name. Byakuya looked at them disapprovingly, and Toushiro kicked Ichigo in the shin.

"Dammit, Toushiro," Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his leg. "Why do you always only hit me?"

Toushiro ignored him in favor of sitting down next to Neville.

"I am Toushiro Hitsugaya. You may call me Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya only."

Byakuya silently made to sit next to Toushiro. Ichigo slightly scowled and sat in front of Toushiro, Renji and Shinji on either side of him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." "Shinji Hirako." "Renji Abarai." "Byakuya Kuchiki."

Neville could not help but ask Ichigo and Toushiro, "Are those your real hair colors?"

Harry sighed. They had yet to find an empty compartment.

"Neville," Hermione asked, "do you mind if we sit here?"

"Uhhh," Neville's eyes glanced furiously at the other five in there.

"Oh, is it full?" she asked dejected.

"No, it's fine," a blond replied with a grin that unnerved her. "We'll just hafta scootch over."

Shinji shoved Ichigo hard and caused him to have half of his bottom on Renji's lap.

Ichigo bristled, "What the hell, Shinji?"

He shrugged, "We need more room."

The white haired (the Golden Trio did a double take) boy rolled his eyes and the black haired man beside him shook his head.

"Kuchiki-taichou, could you scoot over a bit?"

Byakuya nodded and did so. Toushiro nodded in thanks. Ichigo and Renji started to shove each other.

"Scoot over, you fatass!" Ichigo snarled as he elbowed Renji.

"I'm as close to the wall as I can be, stupid delinquent!"

"Delinquent?! I'll show you delinquent-"

"Now, now, children," Shinji chastiated. "No need ta fight."

"SHUT UP SHINJI!" "SHUT UP, HIRAKO-TAICHOU!"

"Oh," Shinji blinked.

"Idiots, the whole lot of them," Toushiro sighed. The Golden Trio stared at him. His voice was much deeper than they had expected.

Hermione and Ron sat next to Byakuya and Toushiro, who looked rather put off at the fact that they had to sit next to the two loud ones.

Harry squeezed in between Shinji and Ichigo and looked rather intimidated by the creep and the orange-haired delinquent.

"So," Ron cleared his throat after many minutes of silence had passed. "Who are you?"

"We met already, if you've forgotten, foolish boy," Byakuya said impatiently.

Shinji snickered at the Weasley's stupid question.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, we met them at the Quidditch World Cup."

"We did?" Ron frowned at the girl. "Really?"

"And I thought Kurosaki was dumb," Toushiro said under his breath.

"Huh, what was that, you first year?!" Ron stood up.

Toushiro's whole body twitched at the "first year" comment, and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"I'm a fourth year," Toushiro sneered, clenching his fists. The compartment's temperature dropped at an alarming rate.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Byakuya warned when it got too cold. Toushiro let out a long sigh and the temperature was back to normal.

"B-bloody hell!" Ron shivered. "W-what was that?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped. "Watch your language!"

"Ironic you should mention hell when it got that cold," Renji snickered. Ichigo grinned.

Toushiro rolled his eyes at the immaturity the vice captain and captain were displaying.

"Food trolley!" an old woman called.

Ron and Harry stood up in delight. They came back into the compartment with an armful of candy and sweets. Neville's eyes rounded at the sight while Toushiro's nose twitched in disgust.

_How I loathe sweets_, Toushiro thought.

"Why is this ride so long," Renji moaned.

"That's what she said," Ichigo said seriously. Shinji burst out laughing, doubling over.

"I don't see what you find so funny," Toushiro said seriously.

"Ah, you're so innocent, Toshi-chan," Shinji said as he wiped a stray tear away.

Byakuya mentally groaned. It was indeed an extremely long train ride.

**To be continued…**

**OMAKE **

**Train Ride**

"Jfc this train is so fcking long," Renji train-raged. "Can we just teleport there can't wizards do that wtf man this is so lame y'all are wizards why tf do y'all ride trains to school i dont understand?!"

"You can't apparate because we're underage," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, only the Headmaster and house elves can apparate inside the school."

"Shut up ur annoying getSUGA TENSHO"

**A/N:**

**Red-**

I don't have anything to say about this chapter

it was so stupid and annoying to write gosh (autumn: u mad or smthng) (red: or something)

did anyone else notice that the only attack ichigo seems to use is getsuga tensho

and byakuya is so sassy in the zanpaktou rebellion arc lmao (autumn: Please. [i'm still crying at taht]) (red: that kills me everytime)

**Autumn-**

I don't really have words for this chapter like idk man so i'm just gonna go now

sassy byakuya is sassy

innocent toushiro is innocent

ok bye


	5. The Sorting and the Triwizard Tournament

Notes:

**Bold** is Zanpakutou

_Italics_ is thoughts

"_Italics in speech_" is Japanese

"First years this way!" Hagrid hollered. Toushiro and the others walked up to the half-giant.

Hagrid peered down at them. "Yeh look too old ter be firs' years. Are yeh the transfers Professor Dumbledore was talkin' abou'?"

Toushiro nodded. "Should we go with the first years?"

"That should be fine," Hagrid nodded. "Welcome ter Hogwarts!"

The inside of the school was more grand than the outside. The five shinigami stood in the Entrance Hall. There, Professor McGonagall was giving her speech to the first years about how the Sorting worked and other unnecessary information (to them).

After the Sorting of the first years, Dumbledore declared that he had an announcement.

"I am proud to tell all of you," he said. "that for the first time in centuries, Hogwarts will be having transfer students from the isolated country of Japan. I expect you to treat them with respect and not alienate them."

Whispers broke out amongst the students and the Golden Trio plus Ginny, Fred, and George looked at each other with looks of expectation.

Dumbledore tapped the side of his goblet and the student body immediately quieted down. "They will be here as fourth year students. Let the Sorting begin once again!"

_The Soutaichou of Hogwarts, huh?_ Toushiro thought.

McGonagall began to call their names to be sorted.

"Abarai, Renji."

Renji walked briskly to the hair and felt ridiculous as the hat was placed on him.

"What are you?" a voice appeared in his mind. Renji jolted in surprise.

"I'm Renji, what are you?" Renji frowned.

**There is an intruder. Shall we kick him out?**

"Wait, please don't hurt me!" the hat cried. "I'm only doing my job to sort you into a house!"

Renji deadpanned, "There's a hat talking to me. I'm talking to a hat. What do you mean 'you have to sort me'?"

"I have to look through your memories and actions," the hat whimpered. "Then I determine your personality and sort you into the House that would allow you to succeed."

Renji blinked. "I have a lot of memories," he warned.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. The hat had been silent for five minutes already. There had never been an individual sorting that lasted this long.

"What'd you reckon is going on, mate?" Ron whispered to Harry, who shrugged.

Just then, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in applause.

"We got one of the transfers!" one exclaimed.

"Hirako, Shinji."

Said blond swaggered up to the chair and plopped himself down and made himself comfortable, making the teachers sweatdropped at the blond's display of confidence.

"Not another one," the hat whimpered.

"Yo," Shinji drawled lazily. "Who are you and why're ya in my head?"

"I'm the Sorting Hat," he explained. The blond seemed more composed and slower to anger than the previous red-head. "I am to look through your memories and determine which House you belong in."

Shinji's attitude turned 180 degrees.

"I'll let ya look through my memories," he said seriously, "if ya swear on your life ta not tell anyone."

The hat nodded frantically. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone about my findings."

Shinji shrugged and allowed the memories to take over.

"Blimey!" Ron whispered furiously, "This one's taking even longer!"

Harry shrugged once more. Renji glanced over to the nosy three and sighed through his nose.

"You guys suck at whispering," he said bluntly. "The reason why we take so long is because we have a lot of memories, much more than you guys."

Ron was about respond when the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Renji blinked in surprise. "That idiot–I mean–Hirako-tai–I mean–Hirako-san is in Slytherin? How?!"

All eyes were on Shinji as he skipped his way towards the Slytherin table, wiggling his fingers and winking at the remaining three. Toushiro cringed.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

The white haired boy walked towards the chair soundlessly. He sat himself down and put the hat on. To his dismay, the hat slipped past his eyes and covered his nose. Many girls fawned over his cuteness.

Shinji cooed, "That's so cute!"

"He's a fourth year?" Draco sneered. Shinji leered at him, making the other blond back off.

"Yet another one," the hat sighed.

"And you are the Hat, I assume?" Toushiro asked calmly.

"Ah, an intelligent one," the hat sighed in relief. "The previous two were a bit… on the weird side."

Toushiro found himself agreeing to the hat. "I am guessing that you must read my thoughts or something along those lines in order to sort me?"

"Indeed!" the Sorting Hat cried in delight. "Now if you'll allow me-"

A great roar sounded. The Sorting Hat's imaginary shoulders slumped in defeat.

**Who are you, and why are you in my Master's head?**

"Hyourinmaru," Toushiro soothed. "He is the Sorting Hat and must go through my memories to Sort me."

The ice dragon reluctantly allowed the hat to pass.

Five minutes, ten minutes had passed. The student were now used to waiting a while for the Sorting of the transfers.

The hat finally decided, "RAVENCLAW!"

Said House applauded politely as the young boy made his way towards the table.

"Kuchiki, Byakuya."

The elegant man gracefully made his way to the chair. Many girls stared at the handsome Oriental with flushed faces. Even some of the guys were staring at the beautiful male.

Byakuya looked at the hat in disdain and forced himself to put the hat on.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," the hat mumbled.

"The hat is talking," Byakuya stated monotonously.

"Yes, I am the Sorting Hat," it sighed. "I must look through your memories in order to place you in a House. May I?"

Byakuya agreed and closed his eyes as he awaited the oncoming past.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screeched. More claps came from the respective House. They had gotten two of the transfers!

McGonagall called the last transfer who was restlessly bouncing on his feet. "Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Said male practically ran to the chair and put the hat on quickly.

"The others took too long," Ichigo grumbled.

_**Ya got that right, Aibou.**_

The hat whimpered, "W-w-what is that thing?!"

Hichigo sneered at the hat. _**Who da hell are ya, and why're ya here?!**_

**Calm down, Hichigo.** Zangetsu ordered. **He is the Sorting Hat, and he has to look through Ichigo's memories in order to sort him.**

Hichigo blinked._** How come ya knew 'bout that but I didn'?**_

Zangetsu sighed. **Because I remember the information Ichigo reads.**

"You would do well in Hufflepuff," the hat started, "but the House best for you is, without a doubt, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

"Goddammit," Ichigo huffed at Renji as he sat down. "That took so long."

Renji hummed, "Yours was the shortest. Maybe it's because you didn't live as long?"

"It is also my painful duty to inform to you all that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore smiled.

Protests burst out from all four houses. Dumbledore paid no heed to the exclaims.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up most of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts–" Dumbledore was cut off as the main doors of Hogwarts slammed open.

A man limped past the students and walked up to Dumbledore. They shook hands, and the strange man turned to look at the students. Toushiro sat up in alarm, and all five made eye contact. They would keep watch on this man; he was far too suspicious to leave alone.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said cheerfully. A few people clapped, the rest stared at the strange man warily.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months–an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said smiling. The student body roared in excitement, the children practically jumping up and down in their seats.

"The delegates from Beauxbaton Academy, Durmstrang Institute, and Shin'ou Academy will be arriving in October, and will be remaining with us for much of the school year. I know you will be kind and polite to all of our foreign guests during the Triwizard Tournament, although this year it is more of a Quadwizard Tournament," Dumbledore chuckled at his joke.

No one else laughed.

**To be continued…**

**OMAKE (written by Autumn)**

**Abarai Renji's Sorting**

Just then, the hat cried, "GRYFFINPUFF"

"wtf did he just come up with a new house just for that guy"

"what is gryffinpuff is a badger and gryffin hybrid wtf"

"wtf is wrong with the red-head he just had his own house made for him ?"

"why us?!"

"lol" -everyone in slytherin

"i expected something like this would happen to abarai," byakuya sighed and shook his head. "why must i have such an unfabulous fukutaicho?"

"idk man i think renji's pretty fabulous," shinji flipped his bangs like a true diva. "ofc, he's not as fabulous as me."

"i am the most fabulous and baddest bitch here and u are all basic bitches get out," toushiro scoffed and held his hand up and dismissed the basic bitches and strutted towards the entrance and left in search of someone who would understand his fabulousness

"toUSHIRO SENPAI WAIT FOR ME!1!11!1one!eleven!" ichigo cried out

**A/N:**

**Red-**

i'm drunk on sunlight this is why i don't go outside lmao

on the topic of being drunk, does anyone has a deviantART? (autumn: how is this on the topic of being drunk) (red: they both start with d)

wanna draw fanart for us or something

i can't find any pictures that we can use for this cover because i can't find a bleach/harrypotter picture with toushiro bby ;;

**Autumn-**

Before I edited this chapter we wrote "that should be fight" instead of "that should be fine" omg i cant (red: correction, you wrote it) (autumn: get out this is my a/n)

fun fact: we couldn't decide on which house to place Renji in it was either hufflepuff or gryffindor (hence the omake) bc Red wanted to place Renji in hufflepuff but i was like "? he doesn't suit hufflepuff pls ?" so basically we fought and i beat her up which is why he's now in gryffindor (or gryffinpuff hEHE) (red: uMmmMmMM RENJI IS LIKE SUPER LOYAL TO BYAKUYA HE'S LIKE HIS DOG OK and what do you mean you won we never even fought you lying llama) (autumn: uM OK BUT HE'S LIKE RASH AND STUFF OK SHUT UP and i'm an alpaca THANK U VERY MUCH get out of here peasant beGONE) (red: shut up you mutant alpaca with 32+ heads) (autumn: fight me)

**12-21-14 UPDATE:** OMFG I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT WE POSTED CHAPTER 5 INSTEAD OF THIS CHAPTER THAT'S WHY THE TRANSITION WAS SO ABRUPT EVEN THOUGH NO ONE POINTED IT OUT HAHAHAHAHAH I'M SO SORRY **-Red**

Also where the hell did the lie break button go

**12-21-14 UPDATE AGAIN:** THIRD FUCKING TIME I'M POSTING THIS SECOND TIME A BUNCH OF WEIRD THINGS POPPED UP AND MY KEYBOARD IS FALLING APART I NEED A NEW ONE BUT I'M HELLA POOR


End file.
